


Wonderland

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Little and daddy, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Their love was misunderstood ..... yet it was kept a secret.Youngjae is jaebums Secretary, a broke 18 year old and all he wanted was to be okay and contempt.Jaebum is a co-CEO of one of the biggest advertising companies in korea , married for 5 years approaching their 6th year , all he wanted was a change in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter/preview of the story

"Baby im home" Jaebum had just came home from a exhausting day at work and he just wanted a cheer up from his ray of sunshine "Youngjae honey where you at" He made his way through the apartments large hallway entrance into the living room only to find youngjae sitting on the couch in just his lace underwear.

"Babe what i tell you about wearing those"youngjae turned his head and pouted " ' _to only wear them on special occasions'_ but the maid wasn't done with my laundry so i had to use some of my special undies daddy"  
Jaebum sat down on the couch and patted his lap and youngjae adjusted himself onto jaebums lap , youngjae kissed jaebums cheeks and nose "Im sorry i wont do it again , don't be upset"Jaebum cupped his face and kissed his lips

"Why would i ever be upset with you"Youngjae burried his face in jaebums neck "Im still sorry" Jaebum kissed his head "And i still love you" youngjae lifted his head and connected their lips , the taste of coffee clashing with the taste of candy and chocolate. It was moments like this youngjae didn't mind being jaebums secret, the secret no one knew about. He didnt mind that Jaebum would have to leave in 2 hours so he could go home and be with his wife....... because for now Jaebum was his and jaebum was worth being a secret.


	2. Holy ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some stuff on tumblr about this "kink" and idek like i just thought of 2jae and its gonna get weird look it up man and tell me if its weird its clgr i think not sure , but what i saw on tumblr was cute i didn't go in deep into it. But yeah enjoy its just a lil update♡

It had been 6 months since youngjae left home to move to seoul. His foreign exchange student friend, mark tuan, had recently moved to seoul to work at GQ korea and told youngjae about all the great opportunities of working in seoul.

The night life, the people, the more open minded people that lived there.

Youngjae had nothing more to do in mokpo, he had graduated and he was ready to venture out into the world. He had no plans of going to college, even after all the pressure his parents had put on him to continue his studies, he just didnt see himself going on that path.

When he arrived at Seoul mark had invited him into his home with open arms and told him to take his time and to just worry about finding himself.

But 6 months later and youngjaes savings were running dry ........ mark was more than hinting at youngjae getting a job to help pay the bills

"Look i got 7 more applications for places hiring" He placed the paper's on the kitchen table where youngjae was currently eating fruit loops "Theres two places that are looking for secretary's , I've worked jobs like that before it's not hard and they pay good and theres health benef-"

"Okay okay gosh, I'll fill them out tomorrow" Youngjae interrupted mark "No fill them out tonight i wanna turn them in tomorrow on my way to work" mark walked towards his room "Youngjae no pressure. .... but not to be a dick you need to grow up and start being an adult" The last thing youngjae heard from him for the rest of the night was a door slam

_"Grow up" "You need to start acting your age youngjae you cant keep relying on people for the rest of your life"_ thats all youngjae would ever hear from his parents and his friends. He never knew what was so wrong with being immature , sure there are certain situations where you do have to be an adult. ..... but most of the time youngjae was very childish, many found it adorable also many found it annoying.

He loved his strawberry milk , he loved everything the color pink. Some called it yet again adorable and many called it immature and childlike. He tried to change but he always ended back to his old self, the soft baby boy he was.

But maybe it was time to grow up  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Just a little bit.   
~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*

It has been three days since mark had turned in youngjaes applications......... and there had been no call backs. Usually employer's wouldn't call back so soon , youngjae knew that. But that didnt stop him from getting sad over no one calling him back.

"Youngjae come on dont be sad your gonna make me feel bad since i made you apply"Mark was currently bear hugging youngjae on the couch trying to comfort him "Want some cake , we have cake with strawberries , cake always makes me feel better" Mark stood up and jogged his way into the kitchen

Youngjae turned on the tv and turned it to some random night time talk show "Mark get me some milk too" Mark came running into the room pointing to youngjaes phone he mouthed "Its a job interview" Youngjae bolted up and snatched the phone from his hyungs hand

"Hello this choi youngjae"Mark gave him a thumbs up  
"Hello i was just calling to tell you that we want you to come in and do a in person interview for the secretary position" A soft voice came through the line   
"Uh what company is this"Mark face palmed at his friends comment but relaxed once he heard chuckles come through the phone "Its IW advertising, but um yes i have time during lunch tomorrow at 12:30pm to interview you , my names Kunpimook Bhuwakul by the way. We want to find mr.Im a new secretary as soon as possible so would you be able to meet tomorrow"

Tomorrow's a Saturday though....

"Tomorrow's fine"

"Great well come down to the company tomorrow at noon , ill let you go now have a good night" the line went dead before youngjae could say goodbye

"Well what he say"Mark was jumping in place like an excited Chihuahua.

"I have an interview tomorrow"Youngjae was pulled into a big hug while mark screeched "My babys growing up so much , come on lets go eat that cake"  
~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*

Mark had picked out a plain white button down shirt and fitted pants for youngjae to wear to the interview. Sitting in the lobby of the large building ...... youngjae felt uncomfortable in both his skin and clothes. He would much rather be home in an oversized sweater and his boxer's.

"Mr.choi" Youngjae snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards the front desk "Yes"

"Mr. Bhuwakul is ready to see you now , Hes on the 10th floor in meeting room 3"

The whole way up youngjae qas scared, scared that he might not be good enough, that he mark will be upset and kick him out. Scared of growing up.  
When he came face to face with the door to the meeting room he realised that you cant always let your fears get the best of you , sometimes you have to face your fears full on. He knocked three times then the soft voice from the phone last last night invited him in.

"You must be youngjae" Mr.Bhuwakul was a very slim and beautiful man....... seemed younger than youngjae  
"Yes hello"  
"Take a seat and well get started, also i ordered some food for us for lunch , i hope you like crab" Youngjae sat across his potential employer

"Well youngjae let me formally introduce myself, im the head of the secretary's, anything goes wrong it affects me and my reputation. So if you do take this job you'll have to be on your very best behaviour. You'll be working for mr.Im as you should know he one of the co CEOs of IW advertising , i myself am mr.Wangs secretary and ever since our dear ji su passed away , may she rest in peace. Ive been also mr.Ims secretary and let me tell you its not easy" Youngjae was having a hard taking in all the words Mr. Bhuwakul was spitting out he occasionally nodded his head   
"So ummm what's mr.Im like" All this talk about the job and not about the person made youngjae wonder more about who he would be working for.

"Im not gonna lie to you youngjae, he has a bit of a temper ..... now dont get me wrong he's a lovely man treats all his workers with respect , but from the 3 months ive been his secretary he's had a few incidents where hes gone off on people , usually what you do in those situations is let him be and dont let anyone disturb him....... i made that mistake ...... it got ugly. But again he's a really sweet man you'll see that side of him come out when his wife comes around and sees him" There was a knock on the door   
"Must be the food , come in please" A six foot man came in with a cart full of food   
"Hey bam , got your crab legs and i brought you some of that angel cake you love" The tall man turned to youngjae and smiled "Hi i don't think we've met before im Yugyeom the cook here" Yugyeom was breathe taking   
"Hi im youngjae" He extend his hand out and they shook hands   
"Youngjae here is mr.Im's potential new secretary" Yugyeoms mouth formed into a "o" and turned to Mr. Bhuwakul "Isn't he maybe to young..... Ji su was like 80 and he worked perfect with her"

"I dont think it matters as long as youngjae here doesn't get on his nerves"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How was the interview" Youngjae had just gotten home and all he wanted to do was curl up in a fluffy blanket and drink some hot cocoa   
"I got it" Mark stood up from the couch "The Job....... you got the job"He started jumping up and down like an excited little kid   
"Well its not officia ....... my trial week starts on monday"  
"This is gonna be good for you, who knows you might have some life changing experience at this job you never know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want your guys opinion ♡


	3. Mr.Brightside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow build but it will all make sense in a couple of chapters ♡

"Jaebum"Naeyeon yelled from the patio  
"What is it"Her husband came out of the house and made his way to where she was  
"Should we fix the pool, i think we need different tiles im tired of the blue we need black or beige ones , aslo the gardener needs to come back and fix the trees before tonight so make sure to call him. I dont want anyone seeing this mess" She had always chosen what to do with their lifes, Jaebum wanted to stay in the city not to move to the outskirts of seoul but she wanted a big home not an apartment so they moved out of the city, so if she wanted to change the whole house, move somewhere else jaebum would oppose but either way it would end up happening.

"Sure yeah ill call them on when i get to work"He was headed back inside when she suddenly decided to have another tantrum "What do you care more about our marriage or your stupid job, im tired of doing everything im the only one of us who cares about our anniversary party, our parents are coming, our friends. The least you could do is try to act like you care. Im sure Jackson can take care of the company by himself for a day i dont see why you need to go in today" He never understood why she cared so much about events, why she was always worried about showing off to people. All jaebum wanted was for them to go away for the weekend instead of throwing a party.

"I didnt want to throw this party you wanted this now deal with it ill call the gardener, now if you excuse me i have to go"He walked inside but stopped and turned around and jogged back to his wife"I love you , stop stressing"He kissed her forehead and made his way back inside the house  
"I LOVE YOU IM JAEBUM EVEN IF YOU CAN BE A DICK"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Monday 7:30am)  
BamBam had told him that he was to have a new secretary today. But when jaebum got to the office there was no one awaiting his arrival. Their job here is cancelled.  
  
Jaebum made his way to BamBams desk infront of Jackson's office "Where's my secretary"  
"Oh oh Mr.Im well Mr.Wang wanted to show him around the office before you came, their inside his office right now let me ask if you can go in" Before BamBam could even dial the extension jaebum was already opening the door  
"You know you're really beautiful" The pair were sat infront of the large window in Jackson's office oblivious to Jaebums intrusion  
"Th-Thank you Mr.Wang"The boy scotted a bit away from Jackson, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"You know Jackson this isn't how we welcome our employees into the company"Jaebum finally spoke up before a sexual harassment law suit was filed.

"Jaebum i thought you would have taken the day off today"Jackson stood up and walked over to greet his friend  
"I have work to do and the party isn't until 6pm"Jaebum poured himself a scotch on the rock's and lit a cigar "You my new secretary" He took a drag of the cigar

"Yes im Choi youngjae, well im not your secretary yet this is just my trial week" The boy had strawberry blond hair (totally unprofessional) He was dressed in a white button down shirt tucked into fitted black pants (acceptable)

"Well you should be at your desk instead of flirting with one of your employers, so goodbye Jackson"Jaebum turned to the door "Come on youngjae im gonna show you the way i work"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So when you come in to work i should always have a scotch on the rocks ready for you" Jaebum nodded "Even when its seven in the morning"

"Sometimes i come in at six so you'll need to be here at five thirty on somes days"Youngjae might just purposely fail his trial week "It happens very often, i also go home late on certain days when we have big projects"

"Am i going to need to stay late with you"Youngjae needed money, but this was too much. He was in bed asleep by 11pm and slept in until 9am  
"Well ji su never stayed late but that was due to her old age, and since you're young i dont think it should be a problem right youngjae"They were sat across each other at the coffee table in Jaebum's office and youngjae felt flustered by the older man.

"No no its fine im awake by then anyways" Something youngjae was good at was pretending to be fine and lying.

"Really ,what do you do that early" Shit.  
"I uhh go working out with my best friend"  
"Well now you need to find a new slot of time to do that, now for your first job for me i need you to and call my gardener and tell them my wife wants to get the trees trimmed"Youngjae stood up and walked his way to the door "Youngjae" Jaebum called out  
"Yes Mr.Im"  
"Do you know where the contacts are"  
"No"  
"We have so much to teach you dont we" Jaebum walked towards him and opend the door making his way twoards Youngjaes desk  
"So on your computer we have a system, you can find all the workers on here , every single one of them so if i ever need you to call them for me you can just search them up on here, now i also have personal contacts on here like my wife , parents, and my house worker's. So now go ahead and find Jeon wonwoo tell him he needs to go and fix my trees"

"Okay ... i can do it" And with that Jaebum walked back into his office  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
Ring ring ring  
"Yes Mr.Im"It was the 10th time jaebum had called to bother youngjae with stupid tasks to entertain himself  
"Youngjae i need you to go ask Mr.Wang what time he's coming over for my anniversary party"  
"Ill be right back with that answer sir"  
Out of all the things youngjae had applied for ... this job was the only one that had called him back. He could be some where worse doing god knows what. But here he is , an errand boy for some rich guy who's probably just messing with him.  
"Hey jae where you going" kunpimok questioned as youngjae came in his direction  
"I've gotta ask Mr.Wang when he's going to show up at Mr.Ims anniversary party"  
"We'll be there at 8 sharp"Mr.Wang himself came out his office sipping on a cupof coffee  
"Who's we?"Kunpimok questioned  
"Me and you obviously"Jackson smacked the youngers arm  
"Who else would i take"

"Youngjae we're gonna have to cut this short honey go back to your desk" Youngjae walked away hearing Kunpimok quietly yell at Mr.Wang

"Last time i checked me and you weren't 'we' anymore"

"Can you at least come out with me tonight , i need someone to keep me company" Youngjae watched the two carefully from his desk pretending to do some work

"Why dont you ask hwassa if i remember correctly you chose to fuck her instead of being fucking loyal now if you excuse i have to go pick up your suit from the front desk" And with his long legs Kunpimok walked away leaving a very puzzeld Mr.Wang

"Their messy you'll get used to it, their actually pretty entertaining to watch"Youngjae jumped at the sound of a voice from behind him "But you know its not good to listen to other people's conversations tsk tsk tsk youngjae" Mr.Im was really enjoying making youngjae uncomfortable judging from the smirk on his face

"I wasnt eaves dropping..... i uh.... i was ..... i was thinking of what to have for lunch today" this time Youngjae wasnt so good at lying

"Well i have to go to a lunch meeting with a client so that means you're coming with"He walked back into his office and came out with a jacket in his hand "Hurry up i have to go back home and get ready"

"Ye-Yes sir"  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
This was the first time youngjae had ever been in an expensive car his family did have good cars but never something that cost $200,000.

"So youngjae tell me about yourself"

"There's not much to tell im just your typical 18 year old" Jaebum took his eye off the road and starred at Youngjae  
"Well what's an 18 year old doing working as a secretary and not in college" This is something Youngjae asked himself a lot , how did he end up in seoul and not in college, of course he never wanted to go ........ but maybe he could do something better than be a secretary.... he could make a name for himself.  
"College isn't for everyone you know , i get it ,my brother decided he didn't want to continue his studys and now he's got a pretty successful restaurant."

"Yeah..... i just dont see myself doing all that stuff ,I like to keep my life Simple and nice. I dont like over working myself" No one ever understood what youngjae wanted , he himself sometimes got confused about what he wanted.  
"There's nothing wrong with that, like i always say theres two different types of people in this world , people who dominate the world and people who are dominated by the world"

"Im not gonna get dominated by the world....... I'll be like your brother and make a name for myself th-this job is just temporary a little something to get me going in the future" Mr.Im put the car in park  
"Mmhmm... well lets get inside, you dont say anything you just gotta take notes of the important information"  
The younger nodded and they made their way inside.

"Hello we're under the reservation for Min and Kim transportation"

"Oh Mr.Im yes we were told to expect you , follow me" They followed the waiter through the fancy restaurant, youngjae felt uncomfortable , he was out of place everyone looked so expensive.

They were met by two men at a table already drinking champagne "Mr.Im we've been expecting you...... and hello who's this" Jaebum stepped aside and youngjae stepped up and introduced himself "Choi youngjae Mr.Im's secretary" The older men smiled  
"Nice upgrade Jaebum , wouldn't mind seeing him in my office" The man smirked at youngjae "Kim namjoon co owner of Min and Kim transportation"  
The other man extended out his hand "Min yoongi the other half of Min and kim transportation" He seems friendly unlike his partner  
"Now that we've introduced ourselves , lets go over the plan" Jaebum sat down and everyone followed suit "The shot opens up with a girl running on to the bus drenched in water the sound of rain is the only sound playing, next shot a boy opens his eyes as a beautiful girl sits next to him, she smiles, they make eye contact and smile until the driver announces its the boy's stop. He hands her the umbrella "Here" and he runs off the bus. Next shot a few days pass and the girls on the bus holding the same transparent umbrella and then the boy comes on the bus , it shows them talking and laughing and them getting off at the same stop underneath the same transparent umbrella. The last shot is them walking away from the bus and the voice over starts talking 'min and kim transportation taking you places you never expected to end up'  
And that's the end" Jaebum smiled sliding over the artist interpretation of the commercial  
"Hmmm i like it what about you namjoon"Mr.Min tapped his fingers awaiting Mr.Kims answer  
"Youngjae"Mr.Kim said "What do you think" Everyone turned towards the youngest man at the table  
"M-Me" Youngjae stuttered out , Mr.Kim nodded while jaebum and Mr.Min starred at youngjae "Well why i think its lovely"  
Jaebum smirked youngjae  
"Is that all..... well then i guess this is it"He turned towards Jaebum "Ill still need to see the final draft but over all just like youngjae said 'lovely' let's celebrate" they popped open another bottle of champagne "Youngjae your legal right" They burst out laughing and youngjae pouted

"Im not that young"He smiled "Im 18 legal as can be" Mr.Kim smiled "Thats wonderful for many reasons"He poured youngjae a flute of champagne

"Actually I'd prefer if be didn't drink on the job , its his first day after all" Jaebum grabbed the flute and drank it "And if this is all we really have to go we have more things to do for my party, your all still going right" he stood up and straightened out his suit  
"Wouldn't miss it me and the Mrs's will be over around 8:30 tops"Mr.Min stood up and pulled jaebum into a hug "6 Years man 6 years"

"Me and Jin will be over around 9 he misses your wife he'll be happy to see her" Namjoon got up and pulled out youngjaes seat so be could stand up "Will you be there youngjae-ah" His hand slid down to Youngjaes waist  
"He won't and if you'll excuse us we have to go" Jaebum pulled youngjae towards the exit

~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*

They got into jaebums car in silence.

They were halfway back to the company before youngjae opened his mouth "Aren't we going to go do more things" jaebum sighed 

"Let's just go back to the office" silence filled the car once again.

"Sorry about Mr.Kim"Jaebum spoke once again as they stopped at a stop light "To be honest with you..........I brought you with me as a .... hmm what do you call it...... as a persuasive piece of my plan" The light was taking forver to turn red and everyone was taking forever to cross the street

"Oh"Youngjae didn't know if he should be flattered or offended "Its okay as long as they liked the idea"He flashed jaebum a smile making the older man raise his eyebrows  
"I just might keep bringing you along if you can make more deals get signed"The light turned green and they drove off  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
They had been back in the office for 3 hours. Jaebum had told Youngjae to go learn all of his clients names which is why while jaebum is in a meeting with Jackson and their accountants Youngjaes in jaebums office on the floor legs spreaded with files of companies in between.

All these people, all these companies that had jingles that would get stuck in Youngjaes head for months, were all infront of youngjae. All of their information, some files even offerd personal cellphone numbers to their companies CEOs. Youngjae started laughing at the thought of him prank calling a CEO of a multi million company.

"What's so funny" Youngjae stopped laughing when he realised Jaebum had came back from his meeting and was now sitting in his chair across the room sipping on once again scotch on the rocks "Did you see one of the funny looking CEOs , you should see their wife's now they , they look like art" He stood up and looked down at the busy street infront of the building

"No sir i just thought of something funny"Youngjae started collecting the files and stacking them up  
"Tell me what it was i wanna laugh" There was clearly no way out of not telling his boss no "I just thought about how funny it would be to prank call a CEO" Jaebum snorted "Funny"

"You dont seem like the mean person BamBam made you out to be" This comment earned youngjae a strange look from his boss "you've seen nothing"He walked back to his seat and rubbed his temples "Im a great person trust me, its just that people tend to set off my temper once in awhile"His head shot up with a smirk "that's when everyone gets afraid even Jackson its hilarious actually"Jaebum started laughing and youngjae starred at him confused as to why he was laughing "But seriously kid don't piss me off just do what i say and you'll be fine" youngjae tilted his head "Your we-" He stopped and thought it was better not to calm his boss weird "Never mind" The clock on the wall hit 4pm "Mr.Im it's four you told me to remind you to leave"Youngjae started gathering his bosses jacket and brief case and made his way over "Thank you , you can leave now too since I'm not going to be here the rest of the day"

"Thank you Mr.Im"Youngjae bowed

"Ill see you tomorrow kiddo"And with that Jaebum walked out the office  
~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

It was 8 o'clock and guest were already filing up the Im estates garden. Naeyeon and Jaebum were greeting everyone with smiles and huggs with occasional kisses on the cheeks.

Jackson and bambam had arrived arguing about something that would be irrelevant to them later on. Jaebums in-laws had arrived dragging them to their dinning table out by pool. As Naeyeons parents went on about them having children soon before it's too late , Jaebum started to think about his parents.

_It had been almost 5 years since he talked to them....... the day he had confessed to his mother that he had cheated on naeyeon, his mother thought that he could still fix the marriage but then jaebum told the whole truth_  
_"Whoever that girl was , you can forget her, you and naeyeon can make it"Jaebums mother grabbed his hands in her own and gave her son a weak smile_  
_"Mom...... it wasn't a woman"She stepped back from her and sat down at the dinning room table "What do you mean it wasn't a woman"_

_In elementary school jaebum had told his mother he had a crush on a boy , that was the first and last time His mother put her hands on him._  
_"It was a man" she stood up pointing a finger at jaebum_  
_"After everything I've done for you after all the hard labor i did to get you through college"She laughed "this is how you re pay me"She pointed at the door "Get out , your father will hear about this, its up to him if he wants to keep calling you...... but for me i would appreciate it if you never came back here" Jaebum stood in the door way of the dinning room starring at his mother, frozen in his spot not knowing what to do or say "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" his mother never raised her voice, she was a soft and gentle person, an understanding one...... that wasnt his mother._

"Jaebum honey are you listening" Naeyeons mother placed a hand on his shoulder  
"Oh no im sorry i was thinking" Naeyeons father started laughing "Our jaebumie is always thinking no wonder your so successful"Jaebum grinned and took in all of the people he called his "friends" they were all in their own conversations enjoying their own lifes. While jaebum tried to understand where his went wrong.

He had what a lot of men wanted, money, a beautiful wife, a big home, people who looked up to him. But to Jaebum everything wasn't worth it, everyone lived in color while jaebum lived in black and white.

His father used to say that everyone was entitled to happiness, so where's jaebums happiness. When is he going to start living in color again.

~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
  
The rest of the party was filled with jaebum making conversation with everyone and anyone. He found himself back inside the home though, on the couch watching everyone enjoy their time outside while his cat nora purred next to him.  
"You happy girl" He lifted the cat onto his lap and rubbed her head she purred in response "That good" no one had came in looking for him Naeyeon was with her parents and friends , Jackson was currently trying to cheer up bambam who was currently looking annoyed at his ex.  
"Fuck it"He stood up and walked towards the front door of the house picked up his keys and walked out. His car was all the way down the drive way so no one would hear him leave. This wasn't the first time jaebum had done this, if anything he had lost track of all the times he deserted parties and naeyeon to go somewhere else.

The roads into seoul were busy but he didnt care. This gave him more time to enjoy silence.

Sure naeyeon would be mad... but she would get over it like always.

Jaebum drove until he came up on the same bar he would go to since college, the bar of misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave me your opinions ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Should i like continue ♡


End file.
